A Valentine's Day To Be Remembered
by xXIceXxShatteredXx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and It started out as a bet but France is having a bad day, england hopes to turn it around. So what happens? Rated For Language mainly. BoyXBoy FrUk Human names used p.o.v switches from england to france.  I don't own Hetalia


~Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia or the characters.~

~~It's Valentine's Day and It started out as a bet but then England sees France is having a bad day, he hopes to turn it around. So what happens?~ Rated For Language mainly. BoyXBoy FrUk Human names used and P.O.V switches from England and France

It was about 3 hours ago that I found out Francis had decided to come over today, Valentine's Day, to bug me… Annoying as it may be, at least it's better than being alone. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

Since Francis was a chef he had to work until 5, since valentines is one of the busiest days of the year. He had a break at 12:30 which was when he called me and informed me that he would be visiting. I told him that I wouldn't let him in if he dared try. He told me he would break a window if I didn't. The Damned Frog. I know very well he would too… It happened, but that's a story for a different time.

So I asked why.

He stated that it was Valentine's Day the day of L'Amour and that he just had to spread some L'Amour to me.

So I replied

"So in other words you have yet to get some random floozy girl to spend valentines with you?"

He sighed "You don't 'ave a romantic bone in your body do you?"

"I do but why would I ever show it to a pervert like you?"

"I bet you couldn't be romantic for just one night."

"Oh, really? I'd bet you $100 I could, you bloody frog!"

"Well, it's on then."

"Ya it is!" then I hung up…

So I decided to go pick some roses and lilies from my garden and cook something I was good at, Chocolate.

~Omg Seriously The British cook some damn arse good Chocolate! ~

So it's now 3:30 and I'm out in my garden picking some flowers and my phone just started ringing…

It's Francis…

"What do you want, you bloody frog?"

"Arthur… I'm Sorry but I can't come until about seven thirty, the other chef just cancelled so they need me."

"Ah, I See. That's okay. I'll Order a Pizza or something. So you don't have to cook when you get here and you won't complain about me burning something…"

He laughs slightly but I can hear his voice sounds… distressed and I can hear his boss yelling at him in the back ground. "Ah...it's really busy now so I can't talk, I'm so sorry Mon Petite Lapin, I'll See You Later Tonight." Then he hangs up.

~Sighs~

"Ah, he sounded so upset…" I mutter to myself "He's probably stressed… Hmm maybe I can cheer him up when he get here."

So I decided I'd make his night perfect.

Grabbing the flowers I had picked I ran inside and to the kitchen.

To make this night perfect… I must befriend the Stove! … Easier Said Than Done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It is now 6:30 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah! M*ther F*cking Sh!t" Running my hand under cold water. I burnt myself pretty damn arse bad but! The food is cooked! Not burnt *magically* and it looks good and actually is edible! *Thank the Heavens*

Now to set up the house!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It is now 7:17 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah Sh!t running out of time! Okay wait!~ Perfect!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It Is Now Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear Francis' car in the pull in the driveway and turn off all the lights and run down the stairs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Francis' P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally works done, that was one of the busiest chaotic days yet.

I saw Feliciano though he said him and Ludwig were getting some cookies and going for a walk so they stopped in.

It's good to see some of the other nations getting together though, not always being so serious.

Ahh speaking of serious… I wonder how Angleterre is doing with the bet… At least after a long day I'll get to see his face…

I pull into his driveway and notice the house is dark but the porch light is on…

"Huh that's odd…"

I get out of the car and stroll up the driveway towards the house but before I actually get to the house I see Arthur running towards me and grab him before he can tackle me but we still fall to the ground, him landing on top of me while yelling something.

"Ahahaha! I did it! In your face!" he yelled while sitting up now straddling me, though I don't think he notices.

"Ah Mon Ami, may I ask what exactly you did?"

"One, I cooked something without burning anything! Including not burning the house down!"

I glance at his wrapped up hand and cock an eye at him and he blushes.

"You Frog! Burning myself doesn't count!"

I laugh "But Mon Cher~ You said you didn't burn anything, but you did, you burnt yourself. Are you okay? Also I applaud you if you really have managed to cook something that is not burned and edible." I grab his hand and kiss it

"Oh shut up, you git… but yes I'm okay… anyway lets go inside… I have some surprises for you."

"Oh really? And what might they be?"

"You'll see when we get inside." He gets up and smiles down at me and reaches out his hand to help me up. I take it and get up and start getting pulled along by him up the stairs to the front house.

When we get inside I the lights are off but the house is candlelit and it smells like apples and cinnamon along with something else. Also I hear soft classical music playing in the background.

He drags me into the living room and I see that the fire place is lit the coffee table is set with two wine glasses filled with red wine and two plates that have dinner crepes on salads on them. In the middle of the table a glass vase with Roses and Lilies in it.

"Wow, Angleterre you really went through a lot didn't you?"

"Sit down would you?"

He leads me to the couch and pushes me down then sits down next to me then hands me a plate and we start some small talk and joking 'round with each other.

After dinner he gets up and runs to the kitchen and brings in a small beautifully decorated vanilla cake with chocolate icing and dark chocolate hearts and pink icing roses.

"Arthur this is beautiful, your desserts were always very delicious."

He laughs "Thanks"

After sitting silently for a while eating cake he asks,

"So France, how was your day?"

I was a little shocked at the question but I answer none the less.

"Busy."

"Oh? Care to tell me about it?"

"Well, since the other chef canceled short notice my boss was pissed, he told me I had to stay late and when I told him I couldn't he threatened to fire me. So I had no choice I had to stay. Not only did my boss keep freaking out about everything but customers were constantly in, the waitress somehow managed to fall and sprain her ankle so I had to switch between cooking, taking orders, and taking trays to people. Aside from me there was only one other person working. So it was chaos."

"Oh wow… sounds like a long, terrible day…"

"It was… but being here with you makes it all better." I smile at him and he blushes and goes to get up but I grab him and hold him down

"Oh! Before I forget I have a Valentines Present for you!~" I reach into my back pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~England's P.O.V~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A present? How did he manage to get a present if he was working all day?

He pulls out a little green box with blue swirls and gives it to me.

I look at it then at him.

"Open it…" he whispers

I open the box and stare at the necklace inside…

It's a Pure Gold Heart with a rose entwined around it on one side and a lily entwined on the other side in the middle of the heart are to gems, One is Emerald, the Other is blue, and they are attached.

"… Francis… how did… why… but… you…" I stutter not seeming to be able to form the right words.

"I bought it for you a while ago… I wanted to give it to you because I really care for you, I just wanted you to know." He takes the necklace and puts in around my neck.

"Francis… It's beautiful… Thank You…"

"Ah but it is only half as beautiful as you…"

I blush insanely and look down "You didn't give me a good enough heads up about your visit, I never managed to get out to buy you anything…"

"Mon Amour, I wasn't expecting anything-"

"But, I did make you something… I hope you like it…" I reach into the drawer beside the couch and pull out slim long-ish box with a card attached to it and I hand it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~France's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arch an eye and look at the box then at him. Then I pull off the card and open it first it reads

'Dear Francis,

I know this started as a bet, but when I heard on the phone you sounded pretty down. Since you always take care of me and make me happy, I hoped I could cheer you up tonight… So forget the bet, I made you this. Hope Your Happy.

~Arthur'

I open the box and gasp at the sight of a rose. But this rose was made of chocolate. Not the kind you buy in the store either. The Rose was Open and looked as if it were real and flourishing, also it was decorated with color the rose had blue tips around each pedal and a green colored stem that had thorns and leaves on it. Not only that but the chocolate was homemade which means Angleterre made it…

I look up t England who isn't looking at me but starts talking anyway.

"You used to always bug me to make you chocolate… and when I told you years ago I wasn't going make it anymore, you freaked and told me I was insane. You still ask me to make actual chocolate and I thought that since I had time I could do it today… and I carved it into a rose since you love them so much… it took me forever to carve that too but it's not fragile at all so you can actually pick it up and it won't break…" he says in a semi-fast rant

I just smile, wrap my arm around his waist and pull him close to me and hold him there surprised when he doesn't try to pull away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~England's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I should and normally would pull against him for holding me so close but I just don't feel like it and besides he's comfortable.

"Well, Mon Petite Lapin… You win the bet. This was very romantic and sweet. Thank You for doing this for me…"

"I'm glad you liked it… but don't expect this now or anything."

He laughs "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you staying here tonight? It's already past twelve and it's a long trip back to France…"

"Trying to convince me to stay, Angleterre?"

"Oh shut it you bloody frog! I am doing no such thing! … but so what if I am?" I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him in a hug and rest my head on his chest

He laughs and pulls me closer to him taking my one hand in his and kisses my cheek, making me blush even more.

"Well then I'll stay."

For a second a moment passes it's filled of silence but it's a comforting silence and we just sit there, together, wrapped in each other's arms, holding hands, staring at the flames of the fire in the fire place. A Moment of Peace, Relaxation, Warmth, and Care. It's a moment neither of us will ever forget I can promise you that.

He looks at me smiling and I look up at him.

"Arthur… Je T'aime, I Love you. I truly do love you… in fact, Je suis en amour avec vous, I'm in love with You, Will you be my valentine, Now and Forever?" he says it sincerely, filled with love…

I blush even more if it's even possible, ~I'm sure if Spain were here he'd yell something about my face being redder then a tomato~ but I nod

"I Love You Too Francis," I Smile at him "I'm in Love with You too."

He Smile Brightly and Kisses Me.

It was a passionate chaste kiss, it only lasted a minute, but it felt like an eternity, my heart was beating out of my chest, it was another moment I would never forget, a moment I didn't want to end.

But when we pulled away Francis just smiles and held me closer whispering I Love You, I whisper it back and cling to him.

We again elapse into silence, together, in each other's arms, comforted with each other's presence, we stayed there the entire night. A Valentine's Day To Be Remembered.


End file.
